


UNEXPECTED EVENTS

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-22
Updated: 2001-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark discover new parts of their friendship. Some parts though aren't exactly clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNEXPECTED EVENTS

## UNEXPECTED EVENTS

by ANGELA KENNEDY

* * *

Unexpected Events  
A Fan Fiction based on the television series, "Smallville" Written by: Angela Kennedy  
Mornings in Smallville were always so bright. There never seemed to be a cloud in the sky. But lucky for Clark Kent, who looked a few years passed what most kids his age were supposed to look like, such a glorious day wouldn't have to be spent in school. A grin came to his lips as he made his way to the kitchen. Martha at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in hand, in the other the newspaper, reading. She then lifted up her face to look at her son, then spoke as her son once again opened the fridge and drank from the bottle of milk, "Clark, how many times do I have to tell you not drink from that?" 

Clark put back the glass container into the cold fridge and closed the door lightly. He then licked his lips clean of the milk that was left on it. He went over to the cookie jar and got him an oatmeal cookie out as he responded to his mother, "I know, I know. I promise to use a cup the next time." Martha with a gentle grin that graced her face, spoke as a chuckle followed it, "Alright, just remember that next time." 

"Remember what? " A voice from outside the room spoke as then they entered. Jonathan Kent was a straping man, much like his son. They both were tall and were good looking to boot, but Jonathan has a blond tint to his hair and his son's was dark chesnut brown. Clark had a more strong jawline and was a tad taller than his old man by a few inches. Clark towered at an impressive 6'4. 

"Oh nothing. Just me forgetting to follow one of Mom's golden rules once again," Clark said as he stuffed the cookie bit by bit slowly into his mouth and then he finished the sweet cookie altogeher. 

"Oh that will get you everytime son..," His father laughed slightly, joining Martha at her side, rubbing her shoulders as any loving husband would, gently. His eyes set over on Clark as he saw he was headed somewhere 

Indeed, the young man was about to leave. He had his black, slightly worn backpack slung over his right shoulder. He walked over to the backdoor, but before he could get out or even open the exit, he heard his father's voice behind him. 

"Where ya off to? It is a Saturday. Last time I recalled, there no school today." 

Clark kind of didn't want to tell his father where he was going. It would only lead to an argument. But at the same time, he didn't want to lie to him either. He was heading over to hang out with Lex. True, Lex had money, but he wasn't about to judge him buy the size of his bank account. He had saved his life and he honestly thought Lex wanted a kinship in him. So, he figured why not try to become friends. He knew what father had advised him to do and he was taking that advice to heart. But he did want to become Lex's friend. No if, ands, or buts about it. 

"Just going over to a friend's. Get a bite to eat and then maybe go catch a movie," Clark uttered. He reached for the doorknob and began to open the door. 

"Who is this friend of yours? Chloe or Pete?" Martha asked. "Neither. It is somebody new." 

"Clark, if you are going to hang out with Lex...just be careful," His father sighed. He hated having to repeat what he had already told him, but the boy sometimes didn't seem to hear what he was saying exactly. The Luthers were hard to be able to trust at least to Johnathan. After all that had went down in the past, how could he? They got their money from being dishonest. Lex may not be like his father, but it was hard to accept that he maybe different from his own dad. As the saying goes..."the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." And that what worried him the most. He would do anything to prevent his son from getting hurt. Lex may appear to be his friend, but underneath it all, he could be a wolf in sheep's clothing. For some reason, Lex just didn't rub him the right way. His instinct rang like a bell inside of his head that learn was to touch the surface and jump into the water. If he did get hurt, then he would learn that not all people could be trusted...especially the Luthers. Now, everything was well, so he couldn't stop his son from doing what he wanted. 

Then, Clark sighed...he hated the fact his father felt the way he did. You can't always judge a book by its cover. He knew he had good reason too, but he just didn't want to get into the issue right then and there...ruin a perfectly good day. He spoke softly, "I heard what you are saying...anyways, I'll be back later this afternoon." He headed over to his mother and leaned over. Half kissing his mother on the cheek and on the lips as she returned the affection. "Just remember to be back by dinner."  
"Alright, bye..." 

Then he headed out of the door, closing it behind him, and started to walk down the dirt and gravel road that lined the farm he lived on with his parents. 

* * *

He had decided to make it to town with the quickness. That being so, he sped things up for himself and started to zoom where nobody could even see him through corn fields. Soon he arrived about 2 minutes outside of town. A good thing about being different was the fact that he could get anywhere he wanted in no time flat. A hand rubbed a single through his brown locks. Heading right to the meeting place where he and Lex were to meet. He waited by the tree right on the edge of town, leaning against it, but not to the point of putting even the slightly weight on it. He knew if he did, then he could be like a lumberjack, and bring down the tree. So, he stood there. Cars moving in and out of town as he did wait. A few minutes later, he heard a familiar voice from behind the tree. 

> "Kent you around?" 

Clark slipped around the tree as he answered the bald man's question,"Right here." 

Lex was bald, yes, but he was far from old like most would expect men to be with that condition. Lex hadn't became that way by fault. He didn't want the Montel Williams look. He was once a red head upon a time...redder than anyone could even believe. But times change, things you can't explain hit the earth. Things fall from the sky and cause you to go bald and stay that way for the rest of your life. A long story that just didn't need to be told at the moment. Lex, aside from the baldness, was a somewhat stalky built man. He had secrets behind his almost dark eyes. The kind you just could melt in or could strike you dead on the spot. 

A friendly grin came to Lex's lips in greeting as he spoke once again, "Here even before I get here. I am impressed." "I always try to be on time....even at times if I do mess it up. Wouldn't want to be rude to a friend and all." "Good...good that we are friends. Good also for you wanting to be on time. Even if you were late I wouldn't have yelled at you for that. You are only human, Clark." Yeah, only human...if he only knew the truth...Clark thought . "Yeah, well...anyways...where we headin?" "I was thinking we could head back to the mansion and have breaksfast." "Why not eat right here in town?"  
"Cause I tend to like to stick to the mansion anyways or work. Besides do you really want to be seen with a Luther around town?" 

Clark tilted his head slightly at what he just said...what was that supposed to mean anyways? Before he could even ask the question, it was answered. 

"I was just kidding. Just come on already, I'll drive us back in my car." "Uh, drive?"  
"Yeah drive...why?" 

Then Lex recalled why exactly Clark would even have a response like that. Yeah, the car accident where he almost got killed, but Clark had saved his life. 

"Don't worry, no cell phones to take my eyes off of the road this time. Trust me Clark...nothing is going to happen. The most that will happen is you get way full from the breaksfast they have fixed back at my place. Now come on, lets go already," A laugh followed as he started to walk where he had parked his car. Clark followed behind him...oh sweet...was all his mind could say when he cast his vision on the new ride Luther had gotten himself. It was even better than the one he had before. Black BMW that was right off the factory lot. His eyes lit up as he got on the passenger side. 

"You like? Of course you do, " Lex chuckled and got in. Clark followed suit and got into the car. 

Lex drove, the whole time, his passenger was in silence. Maybe Clark was just doing that to watch the road and not let Lex be distracted. Who knew...sometimes Clark was strange from what Lex had learned of him recently. 

They soon arrived at the big, almost haunted looking place Lex called home. Parking the car in front of the mansion and both gentleman got out of the vehicle. Clark was almost always overhealmed when he came here or even came close to viewing it. It was just massive, something he wasn't even use to. He lived on a small farm with his parents. He loved his home, the comfort of it...the barn in which he would sit at night alone to think to himself. He wondered if Lex had his own special place in his own home. The mansion itself was so big and Clark couldn't even imagine his new friend finding such a place. Then again, he probably did. The place was that huge...a person could get lost in the hallways alone if you didn't know your way around. 

They entered the building. Servants walking around the place, cleaning things. Man, sometimes Clark wished he had at least one of those so he wouldn't have to clean his room or do his usual chores once and awhile. What teenager wouldn't in all truth? A servant approached Lex and then he was given instruction to prepare breaksfast in the east wing...the sitting room. Then he turned to Clark and spoke, "The sitting room is more personal than the dining room. One big table, too many seats to even count." "Whatever. I don't care where we eat." 

Then Lex led Clark to where they would breaksfast. By Clark's own amazement, the food was already there. It wasn't just a plain cereal and milk type of course. This was four course meal type deal you got at a fancy place in upper Manhatten. Clark went to sit in one to seats. A round table that separated Clark from Lex...where Lex sat on the other side of him. 

"Go for it, Clark...you don't need to ask to eat." The bald youth said at his friend. A laugh soon went after that. "I just didn't want to be rude."  
"You aren't. Now eat." 

A grin graced Lex's face as he grabbed a begal and began to eat on the dry, tasty treat. Clark, then, grinned himself and began to eat. 

* * *

After about a half hour, the boys were done with breaksfast. Servants had already came by and picked up all the dishes. Now, the two lads were on a walk upstairs. Lex was giving Clark the grand tour of a sorts. It wasn't as if he was showing off his place. The place was just a boring exsistance, but to Clark it was simple beyond words. He had already showed him half the house by an hour. 

They were heading down one of the hallways as Clark asked, "So you actually live here? I mean, wow...yeah I heard you tell me before but still...." 

He shook his head. It was beyond his own belief that someone actually lived in a place like this. 

Lex retorted and shrugged, "I know, but after awhile you get used to it." 

Clark could never even fathem that for himself. 

"So, do you like switch bedrooms every night or do you have one main area you sleep? Yeah, I know it a dumb question, but hey...a guy wonders," he laughed. "Only when I am traveling do I sleep in different beds. Actually my room is just ahead. Want to see it?" "Sure." 

Then, he was led to his bedroom. The door was closed, so it was opened. Entering it, it was just so big...his own room wasn't nothing like this. Did Lex actually sleep in here? There was a bed, but it was just like a small apartment. Clark's eyes looked around in amazement...it even had its own bathroom. It has a walk in closet. Also, a desk, a table, a couch, and an entertainment center. 

"If I lived here, I sure wouldn't leave this room ever,"Clark said as he walked further in. 

Lex found it a sort of charm about Clark how simple he could be sometimes. He stood at the door and didn't come in yet. He said, "Well, for me I have to come out because of work." 

Then he entered the room, closing the door behind him, and moving over to couch. He sat down. 

"Have a seat if you like..." 

Clark was still in a daze as he said nothing. He sat down on the same couch Lex did. 

"Wipe your chin, your drooling over there, Clark," He teased. 

Finally, he came out of his daze light state...shaking his head as he came back to reality. 

"Sorry, just...this room is just something I am not used to." 

Yet another charming trait about Mr. Kent...he just was a cute dork...did Lex think he was cute? Was cute even in his vocab...apparently it was. Now that Lex thought about, looking upon him, he was rather handsome. He had never swang that way before, but hey they say everybody is attracted to someone of the same sex at least once. It was just a passing thing he was for sure, so he shrugged it off. 

"Pretty soon you will be...cause I plan on having you over here a lot. Consider this to be like your second home, Clark." "Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"I helped you out when you were in trouble, but you didn't have to go to all this." "It is the least I can do for you, besides this isn't for that. This is a jester of our new friendship. Not pay back for saving my life. You saved it and I am always in your debt. I'll be there when you need me, friend." 

Friend...now that was strange to hear. His father sure would probably snort at that. But Jonathan didn't have to be friends with Lex. Clark did and Clark liked the idea so far. 

"I am sure if it was the reverse back when I saved you, you would have done the same thing for me. So no need to owe me anything, really," He said with a nod of his head. He was serious, there was nothing that Lex owed him. But apparently Lex wasn't buying it. 

"Still, without you there, I don't know if I would be here today. Thank you, Clark, you are my savior...my knight in shining armor." 

A blush came to Clark's cheeks at that point. All this flattery was getting to him. 

"I wouldn't take it that far...anybody else would have done it." 

"No, not everybody would have. You are different. Most people would have left me there for the fishes. I am a Luther. You don't think I know what people think about me. Your father thinks about me...they rather have me dead then have me around seriously. My money is dirty as they claim it. Is it my fault for decisions my father had made in the past? I am not my father. But you...you are different from everyone else. You see past all that...the money and see me. You want to be my friend." "Of course, why wouldn't I? You are a person just like everybody else." 

He have to agree with all that Lex had to say. People did view all the Luthers like that for the most part. They rather have their money around then them personally. It was about time somebody changed that and Clark was the guy to do. He gave a kind grin and nod towards Lex. 

"A person...yes a person..." 

Lex found that it was hard not to want to gaze at Clark. He couldn't shake the thoughts he had just a few moments before about him. He was so handsome and kind...so many great things he couldn't be. Who wouldn't be attracted to such a man? He licked his lips as he moved a tad closer to Clark. Clark raised a brow, why was Lex looking at him like that for? Maybe it was just the moment of bonding they shared. Once again, Lex moved. Clark froze...what was he doing? Clark then spoke to break the tension. 

"So, what now?" 

He tapped his fingers on his own knee as his eyes then darted around the room. Once again, Lex got inches away from him. 

"Has anybody ever told you how much of a handsome young man you are?" "My mother tells me all the time...but...but that is how all mother's speak to their sons. Ya know...," Clark chuckled nervously as his eyes looked around the room even more. Now, his friend was up next to him. So close he could feel his breath against his skin of his face. Maybe he should tell Lex that he wasn't that way...that he had a thing for Lana. His heart began to pound in his chest as he just wanted to bolt out of there right then and there. 

"Lex...what are you doing?" His voice cracked as he felt Lex respond. 

"Oh nothing...have you ever considered doing something new?" 

Lex gazed upon Clark. He could tell he was nervous, but Lex all of sudden needed to do something about his attraction. This was too much of a sweet deal to not resist. Clark, on the other hand, wasn't as much digging this and he stood up. Pulling away from whatever Lex had planned. 

"Uh I think I should go now..." 

Then before Lex could even stop him, he was out there. Lex sighed...damn it why did he have to go and do that for? 

* * *

A week had passed. Clark couldn't even muster talking about what had happened. He wasn't about to tell his dad that Lex had hit on him. It wasn't that it offended him. He just wasn't used to that. And he had sat up in his barn, needing to clear his thoughts all week long. Strangely he liked what had Lex had done...but that just confussed him even more. 

It was the next weekend. School was out. He had avoided Lex totally. Everytime he had seen him, he stirred clear of him. 

But finally Lex had cornered him. Lex had came to his barn, knowing he'd be there. Going upstairs to where he found Clark, sitting gazing out at the sky. His thoughts were interupted by the voice of Lex. 

"So...this is where you come to hang out..." 

His hands were in his pockets as he looked at his back. Then Clark turned to face him. He shrugged as he then spoke himself. 

"Yeah, this is where I hang out..."  
"Listen, I think we should talk about what happened." "There isn't nothing to talk about..."  
"Yes there is...about what happened what last weekend. Look, I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake. I misread the moment and it won't happen again..." "No..it wasn't that. I have been avoiding you all week because I was confussed." 

Lex raised a brow. He was confussed...did that mean he was feeling the same as he was? 

"Confussed about what?"  
"About what you did. I liked it after I thought about it." "You did...then why are you confussed for?" "Because I like Lana, but you did that and I am totally not knowing what to do. I am a horny, growing boy here...hormones are racing through my veins each seconds and that didn't help at all." 

He sighed to himself...he liked Lana Lane...well isn't that some shit? Well, it was obvious now that he thought about it. 

"Don't worry...it won't happen again. So no need for confussion at all." 

He cracked a grin at him that was reassuring. To hell he wanted it to be that way. Since that morning they had breaksfast together, he had day dreams and wet dreams at night about his firm body pressed against his. He had never felt that way about any other man, but Clark was different...he was sexy beyond words. That sweet, clumsy boy that was sitting there was sex appeal in a bottle. If he could, he package it and sell it for profit...nobody could beat what Clark had. 

Clark sighed and got up. He dusted off his jeans and looked over at his guest. 

"Could you just leave for right now...I can't handle this..." "Sure," Lex said and headed the other way... 

Only time would tell what would happen...but on Lex's part, he hoped Clark wouldn't deny him what he wanted. He wanted a piece of that action as soon as he could get it. 

* * *

Later that evening, Lex was in his bedroom. The channels on his television flipping as he held the remote, but everything that was on bored him. Endless dibble. Enough of that crap. He decided to take a nap. So he turned the tv off and rolled over on his side. 

The next thing he knew, he was in the barn again. How did he get there? He blinked and saw Lana Lane, the cute short, dark headed cheerleader that Clark had a crush on. What was she doing there? She was laid out on a blanket...then suddenly, out of thin air Clark appeared on top of her. Their lips connected as Clark's hands caressed at Lana's side, massaging gingerly. 

It was a silent movie...no sound, just the pictures of the couple together. Lex blinked as then he was a genie in a bottle and they were naked. Everything he had pictured Clark to be in that state. It was painting almost...the colors were beautiful and Clark was a true work in motion. Another blink and Clark was between her thighs. A tongue flicking at her inner folds as his finger at her lips gently spread. Lana obviously enjoy the attention as her fingertips teased at Clark's hair. The tongue pushed forth and wiggle just barely inside...then backed away. Then Clark trailed up to her lovely lips and adored her with kisses. 

Lex tried to move over, but he was stopped by some sort of force field. A true torture indeed to not be able to be take part of this. Clark then suddenly was inside his lover...his hips graciously pumping back and forth...not being able to stop himself...it was all Lex could take as he strugged to break through the barrior that held him back. But somehow he finally did. He approached them, but then as he was about to touch Clark's shoulder, the couple turned into dust...the wind blew them away... 

Lex bolted up in his bed...it was all a dream. He wiped his eyes as he had no idea why had dreamed that at all...all he wanted was Clark...this was such a cruel punishment he was being put through. 

Then there was a knock at his door all of sudden. He blinked and then spoke, "Enter..." 

It was almost a dream...this had to be another dream, there entered Clark...in slow motion. Going over to the bed and sitting on the edge as he then gazed upon Lex. 

"Did I wake you?"  
"No, why? Why are you here?"  
"I came here because I have come to finish what you started last weekend. I just need to make sure what I felt is for real. Maybe if I test this, then everything will be clear for me." 

Oh hello...was that a green light? Sure, he wasn't going to turn that down. Without warning, Lex attracked Clark's lips with his own. Pressing passionately as he kissed...he had wanted this and now he was going to show how much he did. Clark's first reaction was to back away, but instead he stayed and went with the flow. His hands going to wrap around him. He was pulled so close to him, he couldn't almost breath. Lex moaned out as his own hands went to caress his new lover's back. Clark found himself softly moaning from everything. It was turning out he was liking this. 

Lex's tongue flicked inside of the his mouth and played against his partner's. A few seconds later, he pulled away. Not that he wanted to, but just because he wanted to speak. 

"Damn...all I have to say is good god...." "Yeah wow, " Clark licked his lips as his heart start to pound in his chest. This was unexpected, but well liked. He didn't know what do next, he was sorta not the one who had sex before. At that point, this was the closest he had gotten to anything sexual accept for the occassional pulling of his manhood in the bathroom during a shower and that was special alone time. 

"What now?"  
"And he asked 'What now?" He had to tease...he knew what the hell he wanted to do to him. He look his body once over, "You know what we are going to do. We are going to have naked fun time." 

He knew that sounded cheesy, but hey it was the first thing that popped in his head. His hand went to his arm and began to rub lightly. 

"Naked fun time? Does that involve us kissing some more? I don't understand what more we can do at this point." Lex couldn't believe his ears. Poor farm boy didn't know what two men could do. He had to show him apparently. "Well, it is called sex, ever hear of it?" Clark's voice cracked, "Sex? You want to have sex? I don't exactly have that part nor you do for us to correspond for that." "Yes we do...but it isn't the typical part you think of...it is another hole down there." 

Clark had to think a moment on it and then his eyes got wide. 

"NO WAY! I am not letting you do anything even close to that area. That wasn't meant to be that." "And most people don't use that part during sex, but if two men want to have the full meal deal, they have to use there assholes for that. Trust me, alright...it will be all good clean fun." 

Clark still couldn't shake the feeling that that was wrong, but hey why not try something new? Hey, if he didn't like it, then he wouldn't have to do it again. He shook his head in agreement. 

"Now that that is settle, let the sexin' start," A smirk came to grace his face as his hand made a trail down to his package and began to rub against the material of his pants where the croatch was. His partner groaned at the attention. Oh jesus, that sure as hell woke him up and with the quickness. He bit down on his lower lips as he gazed at him. His hand never stop in his massaging. Clark this time was the agressive and went for the kill, landing straight on Lex's lips, in a firey kiss, his struggled out his shirt. Lex was soon to aid him as he pushed his lips away and tugged his shirt up. Throwing it to the ground next to the bed as he then went to flick his tongue teasing against Clark's well kept chest, then he licked his way up to his neck, where he suckled on patched of tender skin. The scent of him driving him even further. 

Then Lex found his hand on his pants and unzipped the jeans he was wearing. Dragging the zipper all the way down...his hand then disappeared inside of his boxers, where it was found he was now caressing at Clark's already hard manhood. Clark gapsed at the new sensation. All new feeling he had never even before felt. He bit down on his lower lip as Lex sensed his need. His free hand going to lower his boxers and pants down so it free his hand and dick to the air. 

He couldn't help, but lick his lips at what he saw. He never thought in a million years he be digging this shit, but he was. His throbbing cock was just calling to him. He lowered his head and then his tongue dragged across the tip, teasing him. Clark's eyes grew big and he gasped loud as hell. 

"Oh sweet baby..."He let out in pure delight. 

Lex snickered at his reaction, but said nothing. Instead, his work was to be had and he followed through with it. His tongue once again teased at the head and then made a course to drag down the shaft a few laps...up and down he went as if he was enjoying a tasty sucker. 

He backed away and sat up. He wouldn't leave him high and dry like that...a hard on...no way was he going to leave that boy with blue balls. His hand began to stroke at him firmly. The owner of the manhood itself was in heaven. If that kept up, he was so going to explode. This was his first time after all and it was all he could stand not to do it right then and there. Then his hand stopped midlap as he tilted his head. Lex smirked soflty. 

"Nope, I know what you want to do...I will have none of that...you are so going to get fuck hard and not have time to cum yet. If you even think of blewing your load, I'll slap you a good one." 

All he could do was whimper. He was at the mercy of him...oh please sweet lord, could his boner be even hard or beating? He just couldn't help himself as he did what he did. Lex just responded with even more evils as he let go of his tool and stood up. He spoke, "Get naked, take it all off...and I'll return the favor" 

With that, Clark got up, taking his own clothes off...and Lex kept his end of the deal up. Removing ever last switch of clothing he had on. Now the two men were naked as the day they were born. Clark gasped at what he saw...Lex was for so real endowled and it wasn't his trust fund he was thinking about. 

"Can I touch it?" Clark asked with a tilt of his head. "Go for it...use your tongue even if you want." 

Like he was going to reject that idea at all. He was already rock hard from just what he had been doing to Kent. Clark nervously and slowly let his hand go to Lex's shaft, but with even a warning Lex spoke out, "Don't play around...grab my cock already." 

He was taken off guard and jumped. Then he did as he was told. He began to stroke at him softly....this was different. Sure he had done this to himself plenty of times, but never picture himself actually doing it to another guy. His hand ran up and down...several times...then Lex took the advantage...swatted his work away. He went against his lips and kissed him in a heat. His tongue wrestling against his. He broke away once again and began to trail down his body...a row of velvet touched that lead down a happy trail...down...down he went. Finally reaching that nice hard on he had and this time Lex didn't wait anytime. He wrapped his lips around the tip and knelt his mouth slowly over his hard on. Reaching a comfortable place, he began to bop his head up and down. Moaning all the while as he worked happy. 

Meanwhile, this was all new to Clark, yet he was loving it. Oh god yes...who wouldn't like having a blow job...he bit down on his lower lips. His head went back as he then placed a hand on top of Lex's head. He began to help him guide his work. From no complaints downstairs, his suckling didn't stop for a few minutes. Fast and then slow...fast then slow. It never stopped. Clark sure didn't want it to, but it did. 

Soon, Lex broke from him...raising back up his body. Another kissed came forth before Lex spoke once more. 

"Lay down on your back." 

Clark did as he was commanded and laid down. Next thing he knew, Lex was on top of him. He had already gotten a condom and slipped the rubber on for protection. Lex chuckled as he had to joke, "Trojen man!" 

But Clark wasn't really in the mood for jokes. He was nervous...he had a feeling this was going to hurt. Lex remained silent as he gripped onto his woody and teasingly rubbed it along Clark's back hatch. That felt good, Clark had to admit. Lex wanted this so bad, he would fuck him into the bed, he knew he would. He then pushed his tip inside of his tightness, slowly, just barely in to let Clark adjust to the sensation. 

Alright, this okay...not so bad..Clark thought, but then that all changed when he felt more of his shaft being pushed in. Oh god no...stop...then the pain went away. After all he could handle most anything. He wasn't exactly human. The more dick he got, the more he wanted it. 

His partner groaned loudly as his tightness surrounded him. Oh this shit was good....a perfect ass. He began to work his hips. The groove was just so good, he had to really hit that shit. Clark moaned out, "Oh god...oh god...go faster...faster..." 

And his wish was his command as Lex didn't waste any words. He began to work his dick at a hard and fast speed. He gritted his teeth as he pounded into Clark's sweet ass like he had. Clark groaning, loving the sensation. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...oh sweet assholes..., "Lex then slapped Clark's thigh and then slipped out of him. 

"Get on all fours...I want you from behind." 

Clark moved and got on all four. Soon they were back into the motions of everything. Lex's hands on his hips as he rammed his cock nice and deep...back and forth of his ass. It was more than he could take...and Clark for that matter. This was his first time after all. After a few seconds, Clark began to strand and got an ugly expression on of his face as he released his cum upon the world. 

A few seconds later, Lex let himself follow. Why hold back when the boy couldn't hold his own back? He didn't care that it was his first time. He was about fair being far. A sweat now covered his body as he pulled out of him and slipped the rubber off of himself....throwing it away in the waste basket by his bed. He then was found laying on the bed. Breathing in and out hard. He was out of words to say...dear sweetness that was beyond words. Clark fell down on the bed and he needed to catch his own breath for a few seconds. But after he did he moved up closer to Lex, nuzzling against his body. 

"So that is sex?"  
"No, that was making milk for your cereal tommorow," Lex had to be a smart ass about it and he chuckled. "Ha ha..."He grinned, "You care if I stay here for a bit longer. My heart is racing a million miles per hour and need to calm down." "Mine is too...no I don't mind, but I have to warn you that if you do stay, we might have another adventure in sexland.." "And you find that a problem?" 

Clark couldn't believe what had had happened. Did it really happen? It was just so amazing. He never thought he truly ever enjoy something like that, but he did. Maybe Lex was turning out to be more than a friend. Only the future would tell... 

The end 


End file.
